


Sibling love

by eating_lemons



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Incest, Sex, Sibling Incest, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vaginal Sex, plug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_lemons/pseuds/eating_lemons
Summary: Minato just rapes minako in her sleep





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think the summary and tags paint the story pretty accurately.

Minato felt a slight movement against him. Why was minako in his bed again? He swore that he told her to not do this. 'Nightmares' wasn't an excuse for teenagers.

Well, he didn't mind it. Having Minako in his bed _alone_ was useful. Exam season had been pretty stressful, and he could blow off some steam.

Minato took the covers off of his side, he wasn't hard. Of course life had to make this difficult.

He wrapped his hands around his cock and jerked it, he wasn't afraid of waking her up, that girl could sleep through a damn tsunami.

Once he felt he was prepared, he got out of the bed and took the covers off minako.

Just as usual, a loose shirt and panties. of course the latter had to go.

She was nowhere near wet enough. God could something be easy today.

He inserted a finger into her and pumped it in and out. That was soon followed by another, and another.

And now all his fingers were in her. She was extremely receptive. Minako could feel how wet she was.

He was done with setting everything up and eager to get to the main event

He lined his cock up with her entrance and pushed in. She wasn't as tight as when he started doing this, but he still felt amazing.

He went right to work fucking her. He also decided that the shirt could go too .

Her soft breasts came out from beneath it. Hers were small and perky, they fit perfectly in his hand.

He started massaging her breasts. Oh how he loved how she squirmed under his touch.

He felt that tightness in his chest. _He was actually going to cum inside her _ He'd always been a coward before and resorted to jerking himself off.

He thrust himself deep inside her and came, filling up her every crevice with his seed.

He quickly replace her panties to prevent any of his precious seed leaking out and got right back in bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato is rather unsuccessfully trying to study, Minako isn't helping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im just going to use this as a place to dump all my minato/minako stuff for the time being

Minato looked at the page in utter confusion. Had maths always been this complicated? It didn't help that his sister was sucking him off under the desk, but still.

He sighed, this was hopeless. He gave up on trying to study that page and looked down to see what was causing his distractions.

And there was Minako, with her mouth crammed full of Minato's cock. She looked to be having a hard time. Hell, it was obvious to him that she had little experience pleasuring anyone, that was a relief at least. 

God, he could not watch this any longer, it was terrible. For crying out loud she was gagging on it.

"This is just embarrassing to watch, I thought someone like you would be good at this. I'm not even sure you deserve any cum" He loved that hurt look in her eyes. She was just a worthless cum addicted slut. I mean- thats why they were doing this. She wanted notes for the test, he wanted to blow off some steam, what else is she good for?

He knew he was going to be here for a while if he didn't hurry things up.

He got up and dragged her by the hair over to the bed, before throwing her on the bed and making quick work of her panties.

He decided for something new tonight, he lined his cock up with her anus instead and pushed in.

She was already screaming by the time she realized what was going on, the pain from going in, completely unprepared and unlubed was great as a bonus, it was much tighter than her used pussy.

It felt great to be fucking an unused piece of meat, but eventually, all good things must come to an end. and this one's end was Minato needing to cum.

He pushed himself as deep as he possibly could and fired off rope after rope of his thick seed, Minako hated whenever someone came anywhere but her mouth, she wanted to taste the cum, Minato thought it to be completely disgusting but it made convincing her of this little arrangement a lot easier.

He finally pulled out and saw her asshole was a lot more open than before and she was completely unconscious. He pulled his phone out and snapped some pictures, for bragging rights of course, before pulling a plug from under the bed and sealing her off. It wasn't like he wanted her to not see that load he dumped in her.

Anyway, his mind was clear now, he could finally get back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato just continues using Minako  
That's it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't really have any notes for this

Minato got home from school and opened his door with a sigh, of course, Minako was there. She had been desperate recently as Minato had been ignoring her, preferring to study for the exams. Minako, of course, had stopped showing up to school a while ago. Heavens knows what she was doing with that time. 

She had apparently been more desperate than Minato had realised as she had chosen to wear what she thought was the outfit most likely to work on Minato, nothing at all. But, she had forgotten that A) Minato was used to seeing her without clothes and B) He was way too tired to care right now. Which led to her being shocked as he walked straight past her and set his bag down.

He walked over to the bed, and sat down, fishing his cock out of his pants. He was completely flaccid, but this was a start, _right?_

She leaned in to take him in her mouth as usual, but he stopped her, grabbing her hand and placing it on him.

She understood quickly and wrapped her hand around his cock, she heard a slight moan from him. She began slowly pumping her hand up and down.

After a few minutes of this, he was hard, very hard. Looking up his face was a heated mess. Surely now, he would mind if she.

Minako successfully took him in her mouth. She loved the taste of this hot slab of meat in her mouth, not nearly as much as she loved cum, mind you, But still a lot.

She could feel him twitching, he was so close to cumming! Just a little more and he would-

He took his cock out her mouth and dragged her up by her hair.

She was so close, just a little more.

She wrapped her hand around it again, one pump, two pumps, three pumps-

He came, hard. Ropes of cum fired out, most hitting Minako in the face, a few went into her mouth. A few rogue strands falling and painting her chest. Minako just wiped most of the cum on her face onto her finger, before lapping it up.

She loved cum.


End file.
